Dyskusja:Drawzer
niezły;) Lhikan Nuva Tarcza jest fajna.--DARNOK 2 14:45, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) To samo co z Florexem. Wstawi ktos szablon? Vezok999 15:29, sty 16, 2010 (UTC) Nawet fajny, tylko czemu zawsze robisz takich "napakowanych? Gresh250 Nie zawsze, poprostu dla tego mam imię to go umieszczam. On i Florex tacy mieli być ze względu na fabułę Vezok999 11:11, sty 17, 2010 (UTC) Drawzer Świetnie Nieźle Może być Nie za bardzo Słabo Z czego są te przedramiona? Kani Nie do końca zrozumiałem. Jeżeli chodzi ci o to co ma na barkach (raczej nie) to są to pazury Onuy Mata. A jeżeli chodzi c o te "mięsnie na ramieniu" to są to biodra toa metru Whenuy, pare złączek i taka specyficzna częsć, chyba od slizerów, mogę dać jej zdjęcie, chcesz? Vezok999 21:09, kwi 3, 2010 (UTC) Heh. Normalnie przepakowany, Tarcza jest odjazdowa jak i Brzuch. Z rękami wyszedł jak Optimus Primal z BM. (czyli za duże). 6/10 --Antraker 18:55, kwi 7, 2010 (UTC) Ręce za duże, ale tak to great. 8/10. Lord Vox 16:17, cze 14, 2010 (UTC) Niezły, ale tarcza taka sobie 8,9/10. Zivo22 10:15, lip 21, 2010 (UTC) Przedramie - część ręki między łokciem a nadgarstkiem. Kani--Nui 13:54, sie 5, 2010 (UTC) Jest świetny. Daję 9/10. Banderwil Poprawiłem błąd na stronie - z nagłówka i podpisu obrazka zrobił się nagłówek. Teraz już jest dobrze. Lord Vox 17:59, wrz 21, 2010 (UTC) Przepakowany. Tylko tarcza fajna. 6-/10. Toa Lesskovikk Po Cezokowemu :) 8+/10Sekenuva 13:39, gru 26, 2010 (UTC) Dobra zdjęcie mi się romazało ale znam jego wygląd na pamięć. Więc tak, tarcza bardzo fajny broń lekko gorsza ale fajna tak to taka klasyczna budowa. 9/10 Malum121 . Wkrótce zdjęcia Toa przed przemianą, może zrobię tez Matoranina Vezok999 21:44, sty 26, 2011 (UTC) Masz talent do tarcz :) Lord Vox 18:01, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) W końcu nowa forma! :D Znaczy stara... Znaczy nowa, ale stara. No dobra, nieważne. Wiesz o co mi chodzi ;D Może Cię troszkę zasmucę, ale mi się nie podoba. Porównując obie formy, Drawzerem pierwszy raz od dawna się tak zachwycam. Zacznijmy od góry - głowa - to samo co ustarego, nic specjalnego, po prostu cudowna Ruru (;P) Ręce mi się najbardziej podobają. Jedne z najładniejszych naramienników jakie widziałem na wikii. Tułów jest taki... pusty. Znając Twoje możliwości to mi się taki biedny wydaje. U starego, znaczy nowego, no wiesz u wcześniej zrobionego Drawzera było takie czerwone coś na dole (chyba Tarcza Tahnoka), która działała zdecydowanie na korzyść M.o.C.ka. Następnie broń. Na tym zdjęciu strasznie słabo widać głownię. Z tego co widzę (w każdym razie sądzę, że tak widzę) jest ona zbudowana ze stopy Mata/Nuva jak kto woli połączonej z długim patykiem. Nie przepadam za takimi brońmi. Znaczy jeśli robisz obuch to jest lepiej jak jest umieszczony prostopadle do drzewca, a nie równolegle. Tarcza jest bardzo oryginalna i ciekawa, ale nie podoba mi się. Po prostu nie wygląda mi jak tarcza. Potem nogi. Czarny ochraniacz na czerwonej nodze - kolorystyka odwrotna niż u rąk - nie za bardzo :/ Od kolan w dół jest dobrze. Reasumując Veziu w pojedynku nowa stara wersja kontra nowa stara wersja - Florex górą. To jest chyba mój pierwszy komentarz a'la Vezok w którym omawiam wszystkie plusy i minusy, a nie piszę tylko lubię czy nie lubię (doceńcie to, pisałem ten komentarz chyba z 15 minut >D)--Guurahk 18:32, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Aaaa no właśnie, nie mylą was te kochane patrzały. Gurpire Strikes Back! Wczoraj w nocy kontemplowałem nad swoim żywotem i przypomniałem sobie o Fanclubie i EB, o tym ile tu i tammiłych chwil spędziłem, jaki to na mnie wpływ wywarło i że tracę już do Bio serce. Więc pomyślałem sobie o słitaśnej mowie pożegnalnej w której wymieniłbym wszystkich przyjaciół, powiedział czy tam napisał jaki to na mnie wpływ wywarło etc. I tak sobie myśląc nad tym i przypominając sobie to wszystko postanowiłem nie odchodzić. Tak więc jeśli kogoś to obchodzi to Gurcio wrócił :)--Guurahk 18:32, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) (double post xD) Nie, stara wersja ma pod pancerzem taką część, co ma Vaxda czy jachir na rękach. A buława Toa przed przemianą- to z głowy Slizera. No miałem przed sobą wyzwanie- zrobić coś gorszego, ale jednak ciągle dobrego od Drawzera- jak wyszło, to wy oceniacie Vezok999 18:44, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Widzę, że Vez ciągle z tymi częściami Vaxdę kojarzy ;P Ale dobra, przydałoby się ocenić... No więc tak... Pierwsza forma zdecydowanie gorsza od drugiej. Ten przed-przemianowy Drawzer jest, cóż po prostu słaby. Głowa taka sama, więc nie ma co się przyczepić, ale jest słabiej opancerzony. Jakoś mi to do niego nie pasuje ;P Może dlatego, że pierwej poznaliśmy go jako napakowanego kurdupla (bez obrazy). Ochraniacze mniejsze, szczerze tych nie lubię, ale akurat do tych krótyszych rąk nadają się idealnie. Tylko że ja bym je przyczepił z tyłu - lepsza funkcjonalność ręki. Nogi też proste. Tułów - też prosty. Tarcza - nie jest prosta i bardzo mi się podoba :) Broń z głów Slizersów - cudo. Ocena za pierwszą formę: 6+/10. A skoro już się rozpisałem, to rozwinę trochę ocenę drugiej formy. Pierwszy Drawzer, jakiego poznaliśmy, i najlepszy. Pancerzyk chyba taki sam, ale pazury Nuparu dodają uroku. Ręce - szczerze powiedziawszy nie wiem za bardzo co to jest, trochę zbyt napakowane. Nogi - ładne, tylko nagolenniki - trudno mi zobaczyć, co to tak właściwie jest. Tarcza - ona jest najzajebistszą tarczą na świecie. Naprawdę. Sam kiedyś na coś podobnego wpadłem i chętnie bym to zbudował (te srebrne garby Rahkshi walają mi się wszędzie. Gdzie nie spojrzę, tam jakiś jest), tylko z ciemnoszarymi by było trudniej ;P Broń - fajna, duża, pewnie trudno się ją trzyma, ale dla takiej silnej postaci jak Drawzer to chyba nie problem :) Czyli ocena to 8/10. Historia - w porządku. Wow... Pierwszy raz napisałem tak długą wypowiedź (no dobra, była jeszcze moja obronna przemowa na dyskusji Sorix (zrobiłem jej nową wersję więc wszelkie oskrażenia o plagiat możecie wiadomo gdzie wsadzić >:P). Dodam, że pisząc tego komenta wysłuchałem trzech utworów The Hives (czwarty już leci, jestem gdzieś w połowie) i wypiłem soczek. Lord Vox 19:01, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Aaaaaa!!! To zaraza, teraz wszedzie długie komentarze! :D (innowacja 2011 ^^? )19:09, mar 8, 2011 (UTC) Ja sie nie będę rozpisywał. Przed: Tarcza innowacyjna, ale tandetna. Broń też. Po: O wiele lepiej... 8/10. The Champ Is Here!!! 14:13, mar 9, 2011 (UTC) Do wszystkich, którzy twierdzą, że przepakowany (czyli chyba do wszystkich): Z takim MoCiem przynajmniej nikt nie zakwestionuje, że Drawzer jest największym mięśniakiem wśród Toa (i nie tylko), a przynajmniej jednym z największych Vezok999 16:09, mar 11, 2011 (UTC) Drawzer przed przemianą... Nie, nie podoba mi się. Niby żadna rewelacja, i byłoby nawet lepiej niż niedobrze, gdyby nie ta tarcza. Jest, krótko mówiąc, brzydka. Drawzer po przemianie lepszy, choć nie idealny. Na temat wersji po przemianie się już wypowiedziałem, ale dopiero teraz widzę parę błędów. Nie podobają mi się jego nagolenniki - innowacyjne, ale tandetne i brzydkie. W kolanach coś się chyba za bardzo nie zgina. No, oczywiście muszę też wspomnieć o ochraniaczach przedramion, które mi też jakoś przeszkadzają. Kiedyś mi się podobał, ale gdy dopiero teraz się porządnie przyjrzałem, to widzę, że aż taki fajny nie jest. Przed przemianą - 5-/10 Po przemianie - 7-/10 Volgaraahk 08:22, mar 15, 2011 (UTC)